You're loosing your memory
by luxlafferty23
Summary: Declan left. Leaving his vulnerable sister and a heartbroken Holly J behind. One year later he comes waltzing back into there lives. Fiona's a wreck and her best friend is still madly in love with Declan. Can he win there trust back? HJ/Declan Eli/Claire
1. Chapter 1 I don't know you anymore

**You're loosing your memory**

**Chapter One: I don't know you anymore**

_**This is my new story. I love Declan/Fiona's relationship (purely as siblings) and I love Declan with Holly J. I also love Fiona/Holly J friendship wise. So this has Declan, Fiona and Holly J as the main three characters. **_**IMPORTANT there are a few changes**_** Bobby had started to date Fiona when Declan was still around but the abuse didn't start till after he left. Also Fiona isn't gay (I don't find anything wrong with that at all, but I may want to introduce a love interest for her and so I thought I should let you know haha) oh and Holly J, Fiona, Eli and Claire are like a group (as friends). This whole fanfic is slightly based from the song by Savage Garden "I don't know you anymore" (hence this chapters title) it makes me cry haha. **_

It had been one year.

One whole year.

One minute he was here and the next he was gone.

No trace.

No message.

No way to contact him.

What a dick.

Still Holly J couldn't help but feel that stab of longing when she saw his mattered hair and perfect grin as Declan stood in the doorway. Deciding to ignore his cocky charm, Holly J grabbed a few plates from the counter and started to stack them up.

"Long time no see." Declan said as he crept up behind her.

"I'm working." Was all she replied, her voice was cold and it caught Declan off guard. "I think the dot can last a few minutes without you, seriously you haven't seen me in a year and you have nothing to say?"

"Oh I have lots to say Declan!" Holly J spun around to see his surprised face "What? You were expecting me to run into your arms, begging you to take me back."

"Hey, you broke up with me remember? So I went a way for a while, to change. To become a guy you could want!" Declan begged for her to see reason.

"A while? Jesus Declan, you left for a whole year with no note or text and you changed your fucking phone!" She couldn't handle this, not now.

"I needed a break. It's not like you wanted me around!"

"What about Fiona? She wanted you around!" Holly J's voice was rising and she could feel herself about to snap. "Since when have you cared about Fiona?"

"Since she's my best friend!" Declan was not prepared for that, a lot does change in a year and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy, he used to be Fiona's best friend. "You should go." Holly J whispered as she backed away from him.

….

"What?" Fiona whispered, wondering if she had miss-heard her friend.

"He's back, I barely believe it myself. But he was defiantly there, even tried to talk to me." Holly J confirmed.

"Tried?" Fiona smiled as she noticed a hint of desire in her flat-mates voice.

"We talked for a bit, but I just got angry. He deserved it though." Holly J insisted as Fiona's eyebrow rose. However she didn't have time to respond as there was a clear knock on there door. "That will be him." Holly J grimaced at the thought of him in there flat. "How do you know?" Fiona replied getting up to answer it.

"I know." Holly J smiled.

Fiona stared at the door, she hadn't been face to face with her twin in a year, she hadn't heard his voice or had any kind of contact from him in a year.

Before he left they were practically joined at the hip, inseparable. They could finish each other's sentences. Fiona leaned on Declan like a rock, and then he disappeared.

Slowly she gathered the courage and opened the door; sure enough Declan's smug smile greeted her as the door swung open.

"What do you want?" Fiona questioned as she stared her brother in the face.

"Isn't that a warm welcome?" Declan laughed as he put his arms out, ready for her embrace. When it didn't come he slowly put them back down again "Gees, does everyone hate me?"

"Just the people you abandoned." Fiona shot back, her poker face not faltering.

Holly J's voice came from somewhere in the apartment "Leave Declan."

"He will." Fiona shouted back, before allowing her voice to become just above a whisper "It's what he does best."

Ignoring Fiona's last remark Declan replied "Holly J's here?"

"We share this place, why do you care?"

"You live together? Wow you really are best friends." Declan said more to himself.

"Well things changed when you disappear."

"So that's it then, no second chance or allowing me to explain." Declan fished for the Fiona he once knew, the girl who would do anything for her "big" brother.

"Fine, explain." Fiona bluntly stated, she was quickly joined by her friend who jumped of the couch shouting "I want to hear this."

Staring at the two girls who meant the world to him he cleared his throat and began "Well when Holly J broke up with me I was crushed, I really thought about what you said. How I used money for my problems and all about buying your love. Well I thought I would get away, find myself and all that. I wanted to change so we could be together again. Maybe I should have told you both but I wasn't thinking, I wanted to surprise you. Come back a new me, it just took longer then planned. But I'm re-enrolled at Degrassi; I'm here for good now." Declan smiled but the girls weren't buying it "Listen I really thought it would be fine, Mom and Dad don't really care about us and so I didn't even really think they would notice." Holly J's eyebrow raised as Declan continued to ramble "Holly J, you had broken up with me and well Fiona, you seemed happy with Bobby so…." Declan trailed of as he noticed his sister flinch at Bobby's name.

"Listen why don't you leave, it's late and neither of us really want to talk to you. " Holly J said basically slamming the door in Declan's face.

"Fine." He whispered "See you at school."

_So what did you think? Do you like it? Please comment if you did because it means the world and it makes me want to write more for you haha._

_Don't forget about the changes I told you about at the top._


	2. Chapter 2 Now i matter?

**You're loosing your memory**

**Chapter 2: Now I matter?**

_**Ok so this chapter is dedicated to **_**candyluver1910**_** who was my first ever commenter on this story and she made me want to write this chapter :) Oh and in response to your comment "I am so glad you liked it so far, Eli and Claire come into it this chapter (I love them so much I couldn't help but use them haha) I am the exact same as you I love Dolly J to pieces they are meant to be together. I also love Declan/Fiona's relationship which is why this is so much fun to write! Haha I hope you like this chapter." **_

Declan looked around his new apartment, rubbing his temples as he thought about his sleepless night. All he could think about was Holly J and Fiona. They hate him. He honestly didn't think they would be this hurt, not Holly J at least. _She _broke up with him. Maybe leaving Fiona was a mistake, she did depend on him, well she used too.

He abandoned them.

Declan Coyne finally came to the realization that he had abandoned them.

Ruffling his hair Declan pushed that thought out of his mind and poured himself another cup of coffee.

….

"He's going to be there." Holly J informed her friend as she viscously took a bite of toast "All smug and proud." She continued as her bites grew more and more violent.

"Alright don't take it out on the toast." Fiona laughed taking a gulp from her water bottle. "Already?" Holly J moaned.

"What? It's just water." Fiona lied, although she was becoming increasingly believable. "Fiona you need to stop this." Holly J told her trying to grab the water bottle out of her hand. "I'm self-medicating, I can handle it." Fiona replied taking another swig and placing it in her designer bag. "Let's go."

…..

"Well la-de-daa, looks like Fiona is ready to go back to school." Eli smiled as he saw his friend dressed top to toe in designer clothes. "Tell me how we are even allowed to be friends with you." Claire asked she was sitting shot-gun in Morty, as she stared down at her own, plain outfit.

"I ask myself that question everyday." Holly J smiled jumping in the back of Eli's car.

"I get why she's friends with me." Eli smiled as Fiona hit him on the back of his head. "You wish." Fiona laughed buckling herself in as the four set of for school.

Fiona took out her "water" and downed another few gulps while her friends exchanged worried glances. "Hey slow down there tiger." Claire said as Holly J folded her arms "I've already told her but she won't listen."

"We can always tackle her to the ground." Eli told them, looking into the windscreen-mirror to see Fiona's horrified face.

"I'm right here." She reminded them.

"You won't be soon if you keep up with that." Claire nodded towards the water bottle.

"I need something to help me relax, Declan's back."

"On second thoughts." Holly J quickly grabbed the bottle out of Fiona's hands and took a few gulps.

"He's back." Eli shouted almost crashing the car in shock "For good?"

"Yep, now we can't get rid of him, typical Declan." Fiona smiled as she took her water bottle back. "Well this school year is going to be interesting." Claire laughed.

…...

Declan looked around the school, it felt weird to be back. As if he didn't belong there anymore. Looking out of the glass door he saw Eli pull up in his car and three girls get out.

The first was Claire, which wasn't surprising seeing as they were madly in love last time he checked.

The next was the girl which broke his heart, which he found quite odd as he didn't know Holly J was that close with Eli.

The third was his sister which confused him even more, how does the order of things change so quickly?

"Hey Drew, how come Fiona and Holly J are riding in Morty?" Declan asked.

Drew didn't answer he just stared at Declan as if he was about to evaporate.

"Drew?" Declan shouted, waking him up.

"Oh, sorry mate. I didn't know you were back; um well those four are like best friends, always together. Great for Eli right? Surrounded by three hot chicks." Drew laughed but Declan just looked grossed out.

"Dude that's my sister."

"Oh right, my bad." Drew laughed as he walked away.

…..

"No way, I refuse to talk to you if you don't admit you love Morty." Eli smiled as he saw Fiona's face contort. "It's a car Eli, I like it very much. It does what it is supposed to do, but I can't love an object."

"What about your handbags." Claire pointed out.

"That is different, there like an art. Designed perfectly."

"Oh come on." Eli laughed at his friend's logic.

"Oh God, he's coming over here." Holly J started to freak out as Declan came striding towards them.

"Wow, he looks just as cocky as ever." Eli commented, noticing how his grin spread across his whole face.

"I'm sure he is." Fiona whispered as her brother came closer.

Claire was the only one to show any kind of manners as Declan stood in-front of them.

"Hey, you look good." She smiled.

"Thanks." Declan returned a smile "So do you."

"So the prodigy brother returns, how very Hollywood." Eli smirked at his own remark while Declan's head snapped in his direction. "You pissed because they ran out of black nail polish at Goths galore."

"Declan." Fiona shouted.

"What? He started it; there _was _a time when you would defend me." Declan shot at his sister, immediately regretting it.

"Well if you didn't skip town and abandon her when she really needed you then-" Eli was cut off by Fiona's sharp tone "Eli! Shut up."

"What? Needed me?" Declan looked at all four faces, oblivious to what was going on "She was happy, she had her new boyfriend, Bobby and all that."

"You really are clueless, aren't you?" Eli said in disbelief.

"At what!" Declan was getting frustrated now.

"Nothing." Fiona shot in.

"Why don't we go to class?" Claire suggested to the angry group.

"Great idea." Eli said wrapping his arms around Claire but not removing his eyes from Declan.

"Sounds good to me." Fiona said taking another swig.

"Fine." Holly J finished as they all walked passed Declan, a bewildered look spread across his face.

…..

"…..and then she said _express yourself in detention _which was completely un-fair because I was just trying to make a point!" Eli finished as all four of them walked into the cafeteria.

"Totally." Holly J murmured staring at Declan who was sitting on his own.

"Maybe the whole black thing is a bit too dark." Fiona suggested but shut up at Eli's playful glare.

"Let's sit here." Claire ordered, noticing that they seemed to be getting a little too close to Declan.

"Great." Fiona smiled although she had also noticed Holly J's transfixed look.

Neither Holly J nor Fiona ate much that lunch and despite how Eli and Claire tried, they didn't seem to laugh much either. In fact the few movements Fiona made was involving her water bottle and Holly J barely moved a muscle in protest, which was quite unusual.

"That's it." Eli said, throwing down the chips he had in his hands "One of you go and talk to him."

"No." They both said in unison.

"Then I will." Eli smiled getting up and waltzing over towards Declan, who was lost in his own world.

"Right." Eli started sitting opposite him "Are you trying to make some kind of point by coming back here? Because all I know is your entire existence has really upset my second and third favourite girls so do us all a favour and just leave."

"Well there my first and second so I think that gives me more power." Declan shot back.

"Not when you ditch them for a year." Eli stared at him, deep down he expected himself to be angrier when he finally saw him again but the truth was he just felt bad for the guy. He had no clue what had happened to his sister in the past year and from what Eli could remember Fiona and Declan used to be extremely close. In fact the year just gone was the longest time they had ever been apart.

Declan loved Fiona, Eli could see that much. So when he found out the truth he was properly going to loose it.

Ditching Holly J could have been more justified, they were broken up. Yes she did sob for months and yes she was still head over heals for him, but Declan clearly felt the same way.

"What did you mean back there?" Declan asked, stopping Eli's thought track "When you said Fiona needed me."

"Sorry buddy, Fiona will tell you if she wants too." Eli told him getting up and re-joining his friends.

…...

Tomorrow, tomorrow was going to be different. He will win them back, he has too. Declan stared at his reflection in the mirror. Right now he would call Fiona, if things were the same as they used to be. She would make him smile and tell him she would always be there for him. Jesus, what had he done? He threw away the one person who was always by his side.

It was different with Holly J, she could be angry all she wanted but she left him. He loved her so much, he still did and seeing her everyday was going to kill him.

Yes tomorrow will be different; he was going to get them back.


	3. Chapter 3 What doesn't kill us

**You're loosing your memory**

**Chapter 3: What doesn't kill us **

_**I'm so glad that you guys like this fic because I am really into it at the moment! **_

_**In response to what **_**Jiberty Fan**_** said: I'm so glad you like it, twincest is defiantly not my intent in this fanfic, I thought about putting it in Holly J and Declan but the storyline becomes more and more about what Fiona went through (that is one of the reasons Holly J is angry at Declan) I hope it becomes clear as it continues ;) **_

Declan played with his pen, it had been a year since he had to listen to his teacher ramble on and he had decided there was no point. Returning here was meant to be amazing, epic and all of that. Instead his sister wouldn't talk to him and his ex-girlfriend hated him. Fun.

Barely noticing the bell as it rang, Declan gathered up his books and headed to his next lesson. Finding his locker was pretty easy; clearly they still do it in alphabetical order.

"Oh God." Fiona groaned as Declan started to unlock the locker next to hers.

"Aw sis, I thought you loved us hanging around together." Declan knew he was pushing her, but for some reason he couldn't help but be smug.

"Couldn't you have changed your last name too while re-inventing yourself." Fiona didn't even look up when she took three gulps from her bottle.

"Hey can I have some?" Declan asked as he grabbed the bottle from his sisters hands and innocently threw it back "Jesus, I thought this was water."

"That's what you get for stealing a girls drink." Fiona told him, as she took it back.

"Fiona! You can't sneak that into school. Drinking alone at this time is worrying but at school!" Declan's voice became a hissed whisper.

"Aw, how sweet. You care again? Well I'm sorry but you gave up that right when I came home to find your room wiped clean with no note." Fiona slammed her locker door shut and walked away.

…

"Hey." Declan called after Eli and Claire "Wait up; seriously it will be two seconds."

Sighing they turned round to face him, noticing the worried look that was plastered all over his face. "What's wrong?" Claire asked, trying her best not to seem aggravated.

"Well Holly J won't even go near me, so I thought you two would help." Declan waited for some reassurance but they both just stood there "I caught Fiona drinking in school, she snuck it in her water bottle." Declan paused again to examine there faces but they remained calm "She's drinking in _school_…..in the _morning_."

"You don't have to spell it out for us." Eli growled.

"We know." Claire finished.

"What?" Declan looked bewildered "and this is fine with you two? My sister is a fucking alcoholic and this is all hunky dory!"

"No its not! But we are dealing with it they best we can! Unless you want to chain her to a chair and lock her in a room, then there isn't much you can do." Eli said, keeping his arm wrapped tightly round Claire.

"But why?" Declan asked hoping to God the answer wasn't him.

"She's had a ruff year, she calls it _self-medicating_." Claire informed him.

"Well what's so God damn ruff about last year?"

"You would know if you didn't skip town." Eli told him and to that Declan said nothing.

….

"You're drunk." Holly J told her friend as she watched her trying to read the science book.

"No I'm not." Fiona snapped, but her fast head movement had made the room spin.

"That's it." Holly J grabbed Fiona's bag and rifled through it until she found two water bottles "These are confiscated." She told Fiona throwing them into the bin "For good."

"You don't control me." Fiona moaned "I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions." She may have been able to make a good point if she didn't hold the _s _for ten seconds.

"Fiona, I refuse to have a dead best friend, so listen to me will you!" Holly J's lecture would have continued if Eli and Clare hadn't of placed there food down and sat in front of them. "So our little friend had a chat with us today." Eli smiled shoving the bread in his mouth.

"Declan said you were drinking in school." Claire aimed at Fiona "He's worried about you."

"Well good for Declan, I'm glad he can show some kind of human emotion." Fiona snarled.

"Ok I know you hate him, but he does love you Fi and you used to be inseparable." Claire continued "Don't you want to salvage that?"

"No." Fiona bluntly replied before continuing to play with her food.

"Listen I hate him as much as you do, but he is your brother." Holly J tried to get Fiona's attention.

"Really? I didn't know." Fiona showed of her sarcastic smile "Well that changes everything."

"Fine, you want to ignore him? That is your choice." Claire said grabbing Fiona's science book and starting to revise.

…

Declan proudly sat on Morty, shoving his sunglasses on and giving of a smug smirk as the four friends stared at him.

"Declan-" Holly J started.

"Get the fuck of my car." Eli finished.

"Not until you two-" Declan's finger wagged between Holly J and Fiona "Give me a chance." When there was no reply Declan continued "Come with me, to the Dot, give me an hour tops."

"Ten minutes." Fiona stated.

"Forty." Declan bargained.

"Ten." Fiona didn't budge.

"How about thirty." Holly J tried to get between Fiona's glare and her brother.

"Done." Declan shouted before Fiona could argue "Come on I'll drive you."

_I hope you liked this chapter, I'm so glad you guys have liked it so far. Honestly the more your comment the more it makes me want to write (hence this quick update.) _


	4. Chapter 4 Like we used to

**You're loosing your memory**

**Chapter 4: Like we used to **

_**I am so glad you guys like this because I am having such inspiration with it at the moment ;) Also so far every chapter title (including the fic title) has been a song, not sure if I will keep doing this but I probably will do it a lot because songs inspire me to write :) **_

Declan stared at Fiona and Holly J as there eyes burned through him.

He needed this to go perfectly.

He had one chance to win them back.

"We're waiting." Fiona's face was solemn and Declan couldn't help but realise he was never the one that got this side of Fiona; he was always right beside her.

"I'm so sorry." Declan began "You have no idea how sorry I am, I honestly didn't feel like I was abandoning you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I can't bear to live without you two. Please give me another shot, just to prove I can be there for you, as a friend." Declan smiled "Or a twin."

Fiona couldn't help but smile back, she had missed him. No matter what she had said, everyday without him was hard. However she couldn't forget everything that had happened last year, every time she needed him, begged for him. "Declan, I want to forgive you, I do. It's just that I really needed you last year, more then I ever have and you bailed without even saying goodbye."

"Let me make it up to you, please Fi." Declan's eyes begged her and Fiona couldn't help but feel for him.

"I don't know Declan, every time I see you I feel like you're leaving all over again and besides I don't even know if you're going to want me anymore." Fiona continued "I'm a real mess at the moment."

"Well maybe drinking throughout the day is causing that." Declan laughed but Fiona's face turned hard "I don't need another person telling me what to do Declan! I already have three, not including Mom and Dad. Which is a whole other issue."

"Fi calm down. I was joking, what is going on with Mom and Dad?" Declan asked.

Staring into his eyes Fiona sighed "I can't do this, I don't want to have to re-live everything and explain it all and quite frankly I also don't want you to know."

Holly J who had been quiet throughout all of this finally decided to speak up "Fiona he's going to find out, if you tell him or not, there his parents too."

"Find out what." Declan questioned but they chose to ignore him.

"Then let them tell him." Fiona sharply replied.

"Do you want him to find out what they think or the truth Fi?" Declan examined Holly J's face as she spoke, trying to get any clue of what they were talking about.

"I can't do this now." Fiona said getting up and making a quick exit out of the dot.

Holly J tried to follow her but Declan grabbed her arm and pulled her back "No way. Sit."

Slowly sitting back down, she stared him right in the eyes and said "What?"

"What the hell was all that about?" Declan sounded angry but his eyes just seemed confused. "It's really not my place…." Holly J trailed off as Declan met her glare "Ok I'm going to tell you because you're her brother but this doesn't mean I have forgiven you." Holly J watched as Declan simply nodded "Remember Bobby?" Another nod "Well after you left, let's just say he turned into a dick."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning he got angry _easily. _Especially when people didn't do what he said, or more specifically when Fiona didn't do what he said." Holly J saw Declan's face as it slowly started to make sense "He used to hit her and he even threw her down the stairs-"

"What! That bastard, I'm going to kill him." Declan's voice rose but was quickly Hushed by Holly J. "That's not the worst part, he also…_forced _himself on her…..he raped her, Declan."

Declan could feel his pulse rising and his teeth grind together but above all that he could feel his heart breaking, he had abandoned his sister to a man who hit and raped her. "How long did this go on for?" Declan managed to get out.

"A while, she only admitted it when I noticed the bruises, he got inside her head, made her feel like he loved her."

"But you told her he was lying right? She isn't still with him!" Declan could barely control himself, he wanted to find Bobby and beat the shit out of him.

"No, Bobby's out of the picture. As soon as I found out I told Claire and Eli and we practically kidnapped her back to Canada. Your parent's don't believe her, well I'm not sure about your Mom she just agrees with whatever your Dad says. He thinks she's _attention seeking._"

"Jesus." Declan breathed, that was typical of his Dad, always thought Fiona was out of the attention.

"He's been horrible to her recently, I feel like smacking him. That's why she drinks or _self-medicates. _She's depressed I guess." Holly J was beginning to talk to herself more then Declan.

"I can't believe I haven't been here for her, no wonder you hate me. I hate me."

"Listen, you may be a dick for leaving but I know you would have come running back if you knew." She gave him a soft smile "I have to go, I'm sorry for dropping this all on you, Fiona's going to kill me."

"Thanks." Declan said not looking up as Holly J left the table, he had never felt so overwhelmed.

He had left the girl he loved and he had left his own sister.

Fiona was left to Bobby and he wasn't there.

Where was he? Properly in Paris when Bobby was raping her or at a club when he was beating the shit out of her.

Declan desperately tried to think of something else, but the images kept coming into his head. Fiona needed him.

Fiona needed him and he left.

_Here is another update, it's quick because I wanted to update today and this scene is pretty important as finally we shed some light on what happened when Declan left. There will be more, I don't know if Declan and Fiona's Dad is nice or not but he isn't in this. Oh and I love there Mom and how she helps Fiona in the show but I thought it would be easier if she agreed with there Dad. I did make what happened with Bobby worse because Fiona told Declan first (on the roof) and if he wasn't there she wouldn't really have anyone else to tell so she may have just stayed with Bobby a while longer etc. (it's just a possibility) please comment, I love all of your responses so far and I read every single on of them._


	5. Chapter 5 You don't wear my chains

**You're loosing your memory now**

**Chapter 5: You don't wear my chains **

_**Aw I loved all you're comments, **_**Candyluver1910**_** made me laugh: You're probably right the more you say it the more I'll update haha**_

**Jiberty Fan**_**: You're right haha I will change it from romance to something else ;) It was meant to be for Holly J/Declan but it will be too confusing haha thanks. **_

Declan stared into the mirror, his hair was mattered and his eyes were dark from the lack of sleep. He hated himself. How could he leave her? He would never _ever_ forgive himself. He couldn't even get a few hours of sleep, anytime his eyes closed he saw his sister begging for help. No matter how much his eyelids pleaded he kept them wide open, it hurt Declan to much to imagine Fiona like that.

Staring into his reflection he realised he had never felt so much anger, so much hate. He wanted to aim it all at Bobby, but not having him around meant it all fell onto Declan's shoulders. That is why Declan snapped. He was sick of seeing his face, so he clenched his fist and punched the mirror.

It shattered and the blood fell from his fist, but he kept punching and punching.

No matter how hard he punched though, the anger never left.

…..

Fiona felt the cool counter as she pushed her face into it. Her head was spinning and her throat was raw. "A bit hung-over?" Holly J smiled pushing a cup of steaming coffee towards her friend "That's your bodies way of telling you to stop."

"Don't patronise me." Fiona glared as she slowly lifted up her face "Besides half of my pain is due to the fact I have to see my brother today, as you broke the sacred rule of friendship!"

"Declan was going to find out, at least it wasn't your Dad who told him."

"Still." Fiona moaned banging her head against the counter and continuing to wallow in self pity.

….

It is easy to avoid someone when the person you want to avoid seems to want to avoid you too. However no matter how much you want to avoid this person you still can't help but feel slightly hurt that they want to avoid you.

Declan scanned the cafeteria for his sister, all the while keeping his head low in case she saw him. It wasn't that he didn't want to see her, just that seeing her would cause the burning pain he was feeling in his heart to heat up even more and he wasn't sure his fist could take punching anymore mirrors.

"What the hell did you do?" A voice said from behind him.

"Jesus Holly J, you scared me." Declan said as he spun around to see the red head examining his fist.

"You're avoiding my question."

"I just bumped it." Declan feebly lied as Holly J's eyebrow rose "Alright, I was angry. So what?"

"Right, is that why you're avoiding Fiona? You look like you're in a bad spy movie." Holly J laughed as she noticed his sunglasses and cap.

"You try abandoning your sister to a twat like Bobby and then having to face her." Declan's face remained hard.

"Well you can't avoid each other forever."

"So she is avoiding me!" Declan's head shot up.

"So are you!"

"But I have a reason."

"You're embarrassed because you blame yourself for some bizarre reason, Fiona is avoiding you because she is scared of what you will think of her, that you will think she is weak or pathetic or maybe you will feel like your Dad. Avoiding her won't help this!" Holly J ranted and Declan couldn't help but feel jealous that she was always right. "That's ridiculous! She's my sister, I will always believe her! And she's not weak _or_ pathetic, Bobby is!"

"I know that, but you need to tell Fiona."

"Fine." Declan grumbled as a smile slowly spread across Holly J's face.

….

Fiona had decided that the cafeteria wasn't the best place to go if she wanted to avoid Declan. Instead she sat perched up on the desk, her feet on a seat and her arms making rapid movements to take her water bottle towards and away from her lips. Unfortunately for her Declan still knew her too well, even a year apart couldn't erase how close they used to be.

Fiona noticed he seemed to not want to be there just as much as she didn't want him there, despite this he moved closer towards her and tried to give her a shaky smile.

"Hey." He murmured and automatically Fiona mumbled something similar in reply.  
>After a few more moments of silence Fiona spoke up "I know Holly J told you."<p>

"I'm so sorry Fi, I shouldn't have left you-"

"It's not your fault Declan, as much as I want to blame it on you. It's Bobby's fault for doing it and my fault for staying." Fiona reluctantly admitted.

"You're so brave, you know that right." Declan whispered "I am so proud to have you as my _little_ sister."

"By like five minutes." Fiona laughed "But thanks, I'm proud to have you as my big brother."

"Really." Declan looked up "Even though you hate me and I don't ever deserve your forgiveness?"

"Yes really and I don't hate you. I love you Decs." Fiona smiled as her eyes passed onto Declan's hand "What happened?"

"Oh nothing." Declan pulled his sleeve over it, unfortunately his sister wasn't the type of person to let things go.

"Declan Coyne give me your hand." Her voice was stern so Declan decided to allow his sister to inspect it.

"What did you do?" Fiona asked giving Declan his hand back.

"Nothing, really." Declan tried to avoid the topic but he knew that was impossible.

"Declan?"

Slowly he looked up and said "I didn't particularly like my reflection today." He tried to laugh as his sister opened her mouth in shock.

"You idiot, why would you do that?"

"Well it would have been better if it was Bobby's face but I thought mine would do." Declan gave Fiona a feeble smile, one which was not returned.

"Decs I want you to drop the whole Bobby thing alright? Nothing good will come by dwelling on it."

"And drinking your way into oblivion isn't dwelling on it?" Declan shot at her, Fiona quickly became defensive. "That's different."

"How?"

"I am trying to forget! _I'm not_ dwelling on it, alcohol helps me forget him." Fiona informed her brother and she watched as his heart sank.

After a few more moments of silence Declan whispered "Well you can forget about him completely once he's behind bars."

When Fiona didn't reply Declan looked up, her face was contorted and she tried to look away from him. "Fiona?" No reply "You've reported him right?"  
>Still Fiona chose to say nothing.<p>

"Fiona!" 

_Dun dun duhhhh haha I hope you like this chapter :) I stayed up late to write it so there may be some mistakes :/ _


	6. Chapter 6 How fragile life can be

**You're loosing your memory **

**Chapter 6: How fragile life can be **

_**I feel like I'm cheating on my other fics at the moment because I'm spending so much time on this one haha :) I promise I will get back to them soon! **_**Candyluver1910:**_** Haha I'm glad you liked that chapter, Holly J hasn't forgiven Declan yet but she is softening up towards him haha aw I loved the recording booth scene; I'll keep that in mind haha **_

_**Oh also there is a few lines in this I took from Brooke in one tree hill haha any oth fans will notice it. **_

"Fiona!"

"Decs, I really don't want to talk about it, ok?" Fiona was desperate to move off this topic but one of the things Fiona and Declan shared was there stubbornness.

"No, it's not _ok_! Bobby is_ not_ going to get away with this! How could you not report him? He deserves to be locked up." Declan was ranting, he felt like he was going to explode, how could she allow him to walk around all smug?

"Declan, I don't want to make a big public drama. It would have been all over page 6! Can you imagine Dad? Besides its hard enough going through it once, I don't want to go through it again. Please understand." Declan looked into Fiona's pleading eyes, he just wanted to make all the pain go away. But the thought of Bobby wondering around, people thinking he's mr perfect. It killed him. "Fi, you have to report him. What if he does it to other girls?"

"Please." Fiona whispered "Just drop it."

Pushing his hair back, Declan groaned "Fine, but this conversation isn't over."

Fiona reached for her water bottle but Declan grabbed it just in time, he aimed and launched it into the bin, smiling as it fell threw perfectly.

"That's not fair." Fiona's voice didn't rise above a whisper, as she watched her brother pretend to celebrate as if he just scored the winning point.

….

Eli stared into Claire's eyes; he wondered how anybody could be so beautiful, so perfect. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He smiled.

"Oh really, and why is that?" Claire laughed.

"Because I get to kiss you whenever I want too." Eli's grin came closer as there lips touched.

There romantic moment was abruptly stopped though, when they heard a distinct cough from behind them. "Sorry to break this up but Fiona and her brother are re-connecting or whatever and I refuse to hang around that or him. So you will have to suffer my company." Holly J rambled sitting next to them.

"No problem." Eli said "It's not like we were in the middle of something or anything like that."

"Good." Holly J smiled, oblivious to the sarcasm that wrapped Eli's words.

"Looks like you'll have to deal with Declan after all." Claire pointed out as the twins came striding towards them.

"Oh great." Holly J moaned as they both sat down with the three friends.

"What are you guys talking about?" Fiona asked, she seemed to be in a good mood which annoyed Holly J more.

"Just that I was leaving." She replied, grabbing her books and walking away from the table.

"I don't think you're forgiven bro." Fiona smiled as she rubbed Declan's back.

Declan glared at the red head as she bobbed away from them, now that Fiona had forgiven him shouldn't she too? What the hell did she have to be angry about anyway? Grabbing his bag and kissing his sister on the head, Declan chased after Holly J.

…..

"Wait up." Holly J heard the familiar voice from behind her, closing her eyes she braced herself for an awkward conversation. "What?" She asked, spinning around.

"I don't get it, why are you so angry? Yes I should have said goodbye and I get why Fiona was mad, but even she's forgiven me now! What did I do that's made you so angry at me?" Declan's voice seemed annoyed but his face just looked hurt.

"It's not what you did Declan, it's what you didn't do."

"What do you mean?" Declan's face just seemed confused now and Holly J realised this was the first time she was truly admitting the truth to herself, let alone to Declan.

"Why didn't you fight for me?" Holly's voice cracked as she fought back tears "I wanted a break because I thought you were trying to buy my love but I still loved you Declan, I thought you loved me too-"

"I do." Declan tried to tell her.

"Then why didn't you fight, why didn't you do something? Anything? All you did was disappear! I know I shouldn't have broken up with you but I felt hurt, I wanted you to fight for me, tell me that there was no one else that you would rather be with and that you would never hurt me or try and buy me. Instead you just left and do you know what hurt the most? Knowing that you were out there, all that time, a whole year you were out there and not once did you try and contact me. As if I wasn't even important enough for you to tell me that you had moved on, as though I was another conquest and now you were done with me and while I waited for you, you were out there with other girls, probably sleeping with a whole bunch of them and I couldn't even look at another guy because I was so in love with you!" Holly J shouted, her tears were freefalling now and she had only just realised that they were in the middle of the school hallway.

Declan was speechless, he had no idea that Holly J felt this hurt, that he could of done something to save there relationship.

Ignoring all of the faces staring at them, Declan tried to speak up but his voice was mute.

"Don't worry." Holly J whispered "You don't have to say anything; actually I think you've said more then enough."

Declan didn't even protest when Holly J walked past him or when Drew shouted "Better off without the witch anyway."

All Declan could think about was the recording booth, the first time he let Holly J in and trusted her.

_The last line is for candyluver1910 haha :) I thought it was about time we got some more Dolly J. _


	7. Chapter 7 Broken glasses

**You're loosing your memory**

**Chapter 7: Broken glasses, recording booths and spilt coffee **

_**So this title is referring to three couples and three different moments in this chapter. You will spot them as you read it haha; also the second one is a gift to my most loyal reader **_**candyluver1910**_**. I hope you all like this chapter. Oh and Sav and Holly J never got together in this fic, that's why Sav helps Declan in this chapter.**_

Holly J, Fiona, Eli and Claire all had decided that the car ride to school was awkward.

Fiona didn't really know what to say to Holly J after her outburst at her brother and neither did Eli or Claire. Not that those too softened the mood, anytime Claire brought up anything to do with spending time with Eli today he simply replied "I'm busy." In fact Claire was getting the impression he didn't want to spend time with her at all.

So when they all finally arrived at school the silence was quickly broken by a few short "goodbyes" and a lot of car door slamming.

Declan's car journey had a way better discussion in it, even if he was all by himself.

He was sure he was going insane; he never talked to himself, ever. But he couldn't help but rant about how Holly J had gotten it all wrong; he was head over heels for her. Declan then realised in order to prove his love he had to do something she would never forget.

…

"I don't get it, yesterday he seemed fine with me and now it's like I'm carrying the plague." Claire told Holly J who was too deep in her own thoughts to even reply.

"Maybe he's met someone, oh God I hope not, I don't want to loose him." Claire continued "Or maybe he doesn't like me anymore, is that possible? To wake up one morning and realise you don't love someone?"

Holly J snapped out of her dream state to inform her friend she was being insane "Listen, Eli loves you, a bit too much if you ask me. He is never going to meet someone else or wake up one morning and no like you. So just calm down and go talk to him about it."

"You're right, I'm being stupid." Claire tried to convince herself.

…..

"Wait so what do you want me to do?" Sav looked at Declan unsure of how legal this actually was.

"Just get Holly J to the recording room, tell her it's an issue with the speakers, someone spilt something on them or something like that. You know Holly J, she's a control freak." Declan smiled.

"I'm ok with that part, it's just the grabbing and throwing part I don't like."

"Oh well when you get her there, I'll jump her and we both pick her up and lock her in the booth. She won't go in voluntarily; she's not stupid enough to fall for it twice." Declan explained as if it was so obvious.

"Well it just doesn't seem very…..legal. I'm not really the kidnapping type." Sav tried to explain but he was just met with Declan's pleads "Fine, as long as you promise to let her out unharmed, I'll help you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Declan jumped up and down "You've hooked me up to the speakers right?" Sav nodded before going off in search for Holly J.

…..

Fiona walked into the cafeteria, her brother seemed to of fallen of the map and she was desperate to talk to him after yesterday. Unfortunately for Fiona she wasn't the only person in a rush. One of the new boys came running into her and consequently spilt boiling hot coffee all down her top. "What the hell." Fiona shouted as she looked up at the idiot carrying the cup, to her surprise he was a pretty gorgeous idiot, in fact he was the most gorgeous idiot she had ever come across. His eyes were a dark blue and his jet black hair fell across them perfectly. He was wearing a biker jacket which covered his Degrassi shirt, something he clearly didn't feel proud to wear. "Sorry Miss Coyne." The boy laughed.

"You know me?" Fiona asked, still in a daze at his beauty.

"Doesn't everyone? Don't worry I wouldn't expect you to know a commoner like me." His eyes were brooding but his voice was sharp, Fiona couldn't work out which side of him was real. "Oh I get it, you think you know me because you've read some articles about me?" Fiona was sick of feeling judged because of the media.

"I know you always get your own way and you think you're all that. Well guess what, you're not that great." The boy's words were viscous but Fiona was still finding it hard to hate him. "Really? Well style magazine begs to differ, but don't worry I wouldn't expect a petty commoner like you to know of such things." Fiona smiled "However I could forgive you for ruining my top if you bought me coffee sometime."

"Um, no thanks." The boy said as he gave her a twisted smile.

"Excuse me?" Fiona had never been rejected before and she suddenly felt quite hurt.

"See, you think everyone is begging to have a date with you, that you're so amazing. Well I don't and I don't want to buy you coffee." The boy's gaze did not leave Fiona's face as he slowly backed away from her "Adios." He smiled giving a short salute and marching away.

Fiona Coyne had just met the most cockiest, vindictive and sexiest man alive. She told herself she hated him, she told Declan she hated him, she even told Holly J she hated him but all she could think about was his beautiful blue eyes and his cocky grin.

…..

"Eli?" Claire called as she looked around the dark stage, the lights were all off as everyone was at lunch and Claire tried to fight back the fact that she was slightly scared of the dark. "Eli, I got your text." The creepier this got the more Claire kept whispering in her head _I do not want to be dumped in a scary theatre. _

Claire almost jumped out of her skin at the humming the projector made as it was turned on. "Jesus! Eli did you do that, please come out you're scaring me."

That's when Claire noticed the writing that was being shone onto the stage, the projector still buzzed away as the words read out:

CLAIRE EDWARDS

I LOVE YOU

Before she could say anything, Eli came out from behind the curtain, his hands wear in his pockets and Claire could tell he was nervous.

"Eli, are you wearing glasses?"

"Um yeah, yours actually. The ones I broke when I first met you." Eli's voice was a bit shaky as he stood up there all alone on the stage. Claire's heart melted "You kept them?"

"Of course I did, I love you Claire Edwards and this is the day that I met you. This is the day that I broke your glasses."

Up until that exact point Claire had no idea this day was special, in fact she had no clue she had met Eli on this day and with every word he said her heart melted more and more.

"Eli Goldsworthy, you are the sweetest, most amazing guy I have ever met. I love you so much and you look pretty fit in my glasses." She smiled as she stepped on to the stage and kissed him. It felt like there first kiss all over again and Claire realised her boyfriend was absolutely perfect.

…..

"What do you mean; they spilt soda on the speakers? Why do they even have soda in here, I'm sure-" Holly J's rant was cut off when Sav covered her mouth with his hand and shouted "Got her."

"What the hell are you doing?" Declan shouted as he watched Holly J struggling.

"What you told me to do!" Sav replied.

"I said grab her not suffocate her! Just shove her in there." Declan pointed to the recording room as he watched Sav pull the red head into the room and lock the door.

"Sorry." He mouthed to her as he left.

"What the hell!" Holly J shouted although Declan couldn't hear her as he had chosen not to press the button.

"I need to tell you something but before you say anything you should know I've hooked us up to the school speakers. You showed me your feelings publicly I thought I should do the same." Declan was nervous, he felt just as nervous as when he first did this and his heart was racing back then. "Ready?"

"No!" Holly J shouted but Declan had already removed his finger from the button.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." He smiled pressing connect; he instantly winced as the speakers beeped.

"Ok." Taking a deep breath he began "Holly J from the moment I met you I knew you were different, you made me feel different. I wanted to impress you and be with you all the time and I didn't want anybody else. You made me feel important just by wanting to spend time with me and I know you are too good for me and I am terrified of the day you realise it too. I love _you_ Holly J, nobody else just you. And you were wrong when you said I slept with tons of girls last year, I didn't even look at another girl. I only thought of you, every second of every day and I promise you if you give me another chance I won't let you go, I will fight for you till the day I die." When Declan had finished he scanned Holly J's face for any hint of how she was feeling but all she said was "Let me out." Her voice was cold and Declan felt his heart sank.

Doing as she asked he unlocked the door and watched as she turned to him.

At first he thought she was going to slap him but instead she wrapped her hands around his head and kissed him.

Declan Coyne felt as if he was in heaven and when it was over he whispered "I love you."

Smiling Holly J said "Declan, I never stopped loving you."

…..

Fiona stared up at the speaker _Declan I never stopped loving you _rang out and she felt like jumping up and down in joy. Sipping her latte Fiona turned round to see the same brooding boy that had ruined her top just moments earlier.

"I see you changed." He smiled.

"I found out your name." Fiona returned his smile "Luke Mathers."

"Well done Sherlock, wasn't that your twat of a brother professing his love? I thought he was a player? What do you know, Coyne's can surprise you."

"That's what we do best." Fiona stepped forward so she was closer to Luke "I thought I should repay you, for what happened earlier." A confused look appeared on Luke's face "Repay me?"

"Yep." Fiona smiled as she took of the lid and poured her latte all over Luke's head, when his hair was soaked to her satisfaction she placed the cardboard cup onto his head and said "Now you have a hat to match your jacket."

Before Luke could reply Fiona had spun round and walked away. Yes she really hated him; she hated his smug face and his gorgeous eyes.

_So here are the three main couples for this fic, Dolly J had there big moment and I hope candyluver1910 liked it haha. We also have Eli and Claire of course! But now for the new couple, what do you think of Luke? I feel that they would go well together, I've cast him as __**Ian Somerhalder**__ (if you don't know who he is then I am shocked haha, Google him. He is more gorgeous then I can describe) I really hope you liked this chapter, it was the best to write so far as it has my two favourite couples in and to be honest I am shipping Luke with Fiona even if I did make him up haha. _


	8. Chapter 8 Coffee boy and family ties

**You're loosing your memory now **

**Chapter 8: Coffee boy and family ties **

**The chapters won't be coming as frequently anymore :( schools back! I will still try to put a chapter up at the very least once a week! **

**Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry this is so late! **

**Candyluver1910: aw I'm glad you liked it! Oh my God you are kidding? I swear he is seriously famous! You may recognise him (he plays Damon in tvd but he can be more boyish in other films so he won't be as dark as he is in the vampire diaries) did you Google him? Because that may help you picture him haha **

Fiona slammed her tray down opposite her brother, it was one of the few times he wasn't glued to Holly J and Fiona saw her chance to moan.

"What's wrong Fi?" He smiled; Declan had been very understanding, maybe even too understanding ever since he found out about Bobby.

"I am officially the third wheel! No matter what way you look at it, if I'm with Eli then there's Claire and if I'm with you there is Holly J!" Although she had complained about how attentive he had been recently, Fiona had decided to take advantage of it when she was desperate to moan about something so trivial.

"What about coffee boy?" Holly J asked as she sat down, Fiona's eyebrow raised as if her point was just proven "I hate him." She insisted.

It was Holly J's turn to raise her eyebrow but before she could protest Declan jumped in "Why do you even need a guy? Were not that great, why can't you just take a break from them?"

"I did Declan, for a _whole_ year!" Fiona continued to moan, although the subject had changed "Why can't a beautiful, sweet, romantic guy just drop out of the sky? Why do all of the cute guys always turn out to be twats?"

"Because girls love dicks." Eli said sitting down next to his friend, Claire quickly joined him and Fiona couldn't help but feel like the fifth wheel.

"Well I don't." Fiona shot at him.

"What about coffee boy?" Claire asked innocently, but shut up when Fiona gave her a glare.

…

Fiona Coyne could get any guy she wanted, for some reason she just seemed to always fall for the dicks. Not this time. This time Fiona was staying well away from Lucas Mathers, he was horrible, judgmental and cruel. Yes Fiona was sure of how she felt about Luke, she hated him. But however much she told herself this, his beautiful eyes continued to pierce her whenever she closed her own.

In fact he was all she thought about, even if it was how vile and cocky he was. Fiona was barely listening to her Mother rant on the phone when one vital piece of information slipped into her ears _"So you will tell your brother? About Saturday, because your father and I would love all four of us to be together as a family again, even if it is only for one dinner." _

"What?"

Fiona's heart raced, had she just agreed to a dinner with her parents? Surely not?

"_This Saturday, tell your brother." _Her mother repeated_ "Don't be late." _

And with that she hung up, leaving Fiona to feel rather trapped.

…..

"You are kidding?" Declan looked at his sister in shock "Why didn't you say I was busy!"

"Declan you're there son and you vanished for a year! Of course they want to see you, what I don't understand is why they want to see me?" Fiona was leaning against her locker, she had noticed Luke staring at her from his but she refused to give him eye contact. "Because they want us to be a _happy family._" Declan spat the words out as if they were disgusting. Before Fiona could agree the bell rang and took her brother off to his lesson. "Bye Fi." He smiled, kissing her on the head and running off the find Holly J.

Luke Mathers had always been a player and he was content with that. Why should he be with one clingy girl when he could be with lots of hot ones? Luke didn't need to text a girl every five seconds or go on a date or snuggle while watching a movie, even the word snuggle made him feel sick. That is until he thought of Fiona, surprisingly the girl who he hated the most in this dump made the word snuggle bearable, maybe even likable.

So when he saw her standing by her locker, Luke saw his chance.

"Hello Miss Coyne." He showed his cocky grin, one which repulsed Fiona.

"What do you want Mathers?"

"Well seeing as you humiliated me with that coffee stunt I was thinking you could make it up to me." His words were starting to worry her and Fiona decided to be very cautious about this. "How?"

"You come somewhere with me this Saturday, a surprise. Don't worry it's not a date. Trust me; there is no way in hell I am going on a date with you." Luke's scheming eyes were making Fiona's heart race. "You think I am going to trust you to take me somewhere on our own, you could stab me or something!"

Luke laughed "You worry too much Coyne; you think I would stab you for pouring coffee on your head? I swear I won't stab or try and harm you in anyway."

"Alright Mathers, you have a deal." Fiona grinned; she had no idea why she had just agreed. She still hated him; she did still hate him right?

…..

Declan had complained to Fiona all they way to there parents, he had even complained on the way up in the lift and had whispered his complaints to her as they both stared at the door. Suddenly he became silent, the realisation that he hadn't seen his parent's in a year made the dreaded dinner seem even worse, he would have to explain to them where he had been all year.

"I hate you." He hissed.

"I know." Fiona smiled back "Good luck."

"You too." Declan's murmured as he knocked on the door.

The rest seemed to go in a blur, the constant questioning and the looks which were passed around. Fiona was rather glad that the attention was off her and she focused more on defending Declan.

There father hadn't stopped attacking him while there mother silently ate her dinner.

"Of course we weren't important enough to tell, you run off for a year but your own parents don't need to know." Their father continued.

"I didn't tell anyone, not even Fiona." Declan protested.

"This is not about Fiona!" His father spat and Fiona couldn't help but flinch at her name. "This is about you and the respect you should give us! We raised you."

At this Declan stifled a laugh.

"Something funny?" Their mother's head shot up.

"No." Declan whispered although he was still highly amused "It's just _raised _is a bit strong don't you think? Throwing money at us is not the same as raising us!"

Fiona kept her head down; she knew exactly where this was going and wanted no part in it. "How dare you, look around Declan! We gave you a wonderful life and in exchange you leave without warning! You're mother was heartbroken." Their Father was seething now and Fiona felt like it was all about to come out.

"I'm not having this discussion with you, it's pointless." Declan said, stuffing some pasta in his mouth.

"You still act like a child, expecting things to be handed to you and refusing to stand up and fight your own battles like a real man. Of course you probably want to try and ruin my career too? Or is that just your sister?" Fiona was hoping this subject wasn't going to come up but it was evitable.

"How the hell has Fiona ruined your career?" Declan shouted.

"I may be keeping my head above water with you two partying and the tabloids! But it seems that Fiona can't help but seek even more attention, even if it means ruining the reputation of a great man, someone who will go onto to great things!"

Declan's fist clenched and Fiona closed her eyes, she could see how close her brother was to ripping their Dad's head off. "Seek attention? He fucking hit her!"

"Declan don't-" Fiona tried but it was no use.

"How could you take the side of that bastard when your own daughter was in danger? How sick and twisted could you be?" Declan was now the one seething and both women were desperate to keep them calm. "You are an idiot if you for one second believe that Bobby laid a finger of Fiona, but of course you believe her you always believe her! She could step on a pin a thousand miles a way and you would be there in a second!"

"Someone has too!" Declan spat, at this there father stood up.

"What do you mean, _son_?"

Declan pushed back his chair and rose to his father's glare "Fiona were going."

"Please Declan, don't be so unreasonable." There mother tried but it was pointless.

"Fiona!" Declan shouted and then they were gone, leaving one rather devastated parent and one rather livid.

...

"That went well." Fiona said as they stood in the lift. They were silent for a moment before glancing at each other, then they burst into laughter.

_Hope you like this chapter, as I said above they won't be coming as often but I will try everyday to put them up I swear ;) _


	9. Chapter 9 The words are coming now

**You're loosing your memory now **

**Chapter 9: The words are coming now **

**Candyluver1910: I'm so glad you like it; I know what you mean he is never there when his kids need him! Haha I still have hope for Dolly J too and I'm glad you like Luke and Fiona (I wonder what you will think at the end of this chapter) :) **

Declan stared at his sister "You're going on a date with him?"

"Not a date, a surprise thingy." Fiona trailed off; the truth was she had no clue what Luke had planned. "And he's meeting you at school….at midnight!" Declan shouted "None of this seems to be ringing any alarm bells!"

"It's just a small surprise and then I will be right back here, don't worry Declan I know what I'm doing." Fiona tried to reassure her brother, but it was pointless.

"Like you did with Bobby." He shot back, before cocking his head back and moaning "I'm sorry that was unfair." Declan finally said when his head returned and he saw the look on Fiona's face. "Yes it was, considering you have no clue what happened! You weren't here, remember!"

"I don't want to fight; I'm just trying to protect you. Keep your phone on, ok?" his voice had turned calm and Fiona smiled "Yes, Dad."

…

Luke pushed back his hair while he sat in his car; he was drumming his fingers against the steering wheel and staring at the _Degrassi _sign when Fiona tapped on his window.

"What are you doing?" She asked, turning her head to the side in amusement.

"Get in." Luke smiled "Hurry up."

As they drove off the realisation that she had just gotten in a car with practically a stranger and allowed him to drive her anywhere he wanted was a little too much for Fiona to bear. However a strange calmness washed over her when she looked up into Luke's baby blue eyes, he made her feel safe.

….

Holly J looked at her boyfriend, he was staring at the movie but she could tell he wasn't watching it. "She'll be fine."

"You don't know that." Declan whispered "I thought she would be _fine _with Bobby."

"That was different." Holly J said as Rachel Mcadams voice floated around them.

"How?" Declan asked turning to face her.

Instead of answering Holly J decided to turn her attention back at Ryan Gosling's gorgeous face "I love this film."

"I know you do." Declan smiled, kissing her forehead "That's why I bought it."

…..

"Where the hell are we?" Fiona asked as she stared at some shady club, safely from the car. "I told you it would be a surprise." Luke smiled "Come on, you promised."

Reluctantly Fiona stepped out the car, staying close to Lucas.

Getting in was easier then she expected, Luke clearly knew the guy and as the music pumped into her ears, Fiona started to wonder why she allowed herself to go with him. "Welcome to my world." He shouted over the noise.

"Why are we here?" Fiona shouted back.

"Well ma lady, this is what the real world is like." Luke was clearly enjoying her reaction and it all started to sink in, this was some weird plan to show _little miss rich _what "normal" people lived like.

Fiona knew she shouldn't, but the idea of Luke thinking she was some snob who couldn't handle one club made her grab a bottle and take a swig. Ever since Declan had been back she had taken more care at hiding her "water" bottles, even if it meant drinking less. So when the content touched her lips, Fiona found it hard to stop.

"Slow down." Luke laughed, although concern was starting to fill his eyes.

"What? To fast for you farm boy? I'm sorry but this is how I party." Fiona's eyes were now the ones which were menacing.

…

"…_.because I want you, all of you….forever." _Holly J began to cry as Noah confessed his love to Ally and Declan couldn't help but wonder why girls never cease to be surprised by the same films they have seen over and over again. Declan's phone was still firmly in his hand, although he had started to relax.

Allowing his girlfriend to snuggle up to him, Declan counted his blessings that he had managed to get the most beautiful, intelligent and funny girl in the world.

….

Fiona didn't get drunk easily, she got drunk a lot but it took her a hell of a lot of alcohol to do it. However it seemed to Luke as though Fiona had gone from being the innocent rich kid to this slutty, drunk (maybe even beautiful) girl. She was all over random guys and didn't stop to remind Luke how much she hated him. Despite this Fiona stayed firmly in his eye sight and constantly came back for a drunken hug.

As she wrapped her arms around him, they found themselves surrounded by guys Luke seemed to know.

"Luke Mathers? What a surprise." One of them snarled.

Turning around Fiona faced a tall, blonde and very drunk guy. Smiling Fiona slurred "and who are you?"

"What do you want?" Luke spat, ignoring Fiona's question.

"Just wanted to introduce ourselves to your new friend." The guy whispered grabbing Fiona as they started to dance. "Let her go." Luke begged.

"Were just having fun." Fiona informed him, although she seemed to be having a bit too much fun.

"Come on." Luke continued to plead but as he went to grab Fiona, one of the other guys pushed him away.

Fiona Coyne was used to being drunk but she still hated the feeling of being helpless and as the cute blonde guy took her away, she couldn't help but feel just that.

Luke continued to scream her name, despite being held back by four of his old _friends. _

…..

Declan watched as Holly J slept on his arm, the credits were rolling up and he barely felt his phone vibrate. He was too wrapped up in his own dream world to register that his sister was calling him.

Picking up, he whispered "_Hello." _

"_Decs, it's me. Please come get me."_

Declan's heart sank, she was crying.

_So this is a cliff-hanger for you all, Eli and Claire will be back in it next chapter, don't worry I miss them too much otherwise haha. The film they were watching (although I'm sure most of you guessed) what "The Notebook" one of the most romantic films ever! Haha LOVE IT ;) I hope you guys like this chapter! _


	10. Chapter 10 This world has got to end

**You're loosing your memory now **

**Chapter 10: This world has got to end **

**I am so sorry this took so long to update, I promise you I will not just forget about this fanfic or give up on it (and if I ever do then I will post a chapter explaining that) so never think I wont update :) so here it is, the next chapter! I hope you guys like it. However, I have a gift for you (I know it's really bad though haha) it's a poster for this fic and you can find it on my page ;) **

**Candyluver1910: haha don't worry im not normal either ;) well here is the continuation of the cliff hanger; I hope it wasn't too long of a wait! **

Fiona stood shaking by the sidewalk, her hair was dripping wet and her eyes were red from crying.

The sight of her made Declan's heart sink as he pulled up next to her. Jumping out he wrapped his arms around his frozen sister allowing her to cry into his chest.

"What happened?" He finally whispered.

"Nothing - I mean, something but not what your thinking." Fiona looked up at Declan who had concern branded over his face.

"Fi, what happened?" His voice was so slow and calming that Fiona almost felt like crying again.

"These friends of Luke's, they grabbed me and one tried to – but I pushed him away, I pushed him away and I ran, Declan I promise." Fiona's voice was rushed and pleading and Declan tried to ignore the alcohol on her breath.

"I believe you Fi, did he hurt you? Luke?"

"No." Fiona said with such conviction, but then she began to think, they were Luke's friends? Maybe he really wanted to teach her a lesson? He did hate her, didn't he?

"I don't know." Fiona finally whispered.

Declan's face grew hard, all he wanted to do was find Luke and beat the shit out of him, exactly the same feeling he had about Bobby.

…

Fiona stared into her locker; she knew she needed to get some books out but all she saw was her water bottle, reaching out she felt her body tense, almost as though someone was watching her.

"Fiona." Luke said as she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Jesus, you scared me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you were ok-"

"Ok? Having your friends jump me and try to….." Fiona trailed off "Screw you, Mathers. Screw you!"

Before Luke could reply Fiona had walked away from him and his attempt to follow her was stopped by suddenly being thrown into the lockers.

"You ever go near my sister again and I will make you wish that you had never been born." Declan snarled as he held Lucas up by the scruff of his collar "You have no clue about what she has been through and I will never let her go through it again! Do you understand?"

Luke just nodded as he held onto his neck; he was desperate for Declan to let him go.

"Good." Declan smiled, dropping Luke and brushing down his own jacket.

…..

Holly J felt her body tense up as Fiona explained step by step what happened the night before. Her mouth was dry and she could barely utter a word out "I'm so sorry." She finally whispered.

"Why? I got away, no one got hurt. If anything it told me to stay away from guys like Mathers, or better yet stay away from guys all together." Fiona said shoving her mouth with salad before taking a swig of water.

Holly J cocked her head to the side "Its only just passed one! Do you really need to be "medicating" yourself?"

"Of course she does, it's Fiona." Eli smiled as he placed his tray on the table.

"Where's Claire?" Fiona asked, ignoring his comment.

"She has this club thing, something to do with atoms." Eli shrugged clearly not interested. Fiona continued to consume the contents in her water bottle as Holly J started to ramble on about how unhealthy Eli's food was.

All she could think about was Luke, sitting a few tables away from her and desperately avoiding her eye contact.

How could someone hate her this much just because of her media image? What sort of sick person does that?

Fiona slowly rose from her seat, walking towards him was easy, standing in front of him was easy, but talking…not so much.

"Why?" Fiona breathed "What the hell did I do to you?"

Luke's face was frozen "I didn't….." but when the rest of the sentence didn't come Fiona snapped "You didn't what!" she shouted "Do you regret your sick plan now? Or are you just upset that it didn't work? Why would you hate me that much?"

Luke was desperate for the words to come but he could barely speak "Hate you?" he managed to whisper.

"-or was it just a way to teach the little rich girl a lesson? Well it worked, well done. I learnt that guys are all dicks and you should congratulate yourself because now I really do hate you." Fiona spat before walking away from Luke, who was hating himself more and more.

_I know it's short but I really wanted to update something for you guys and I will work on the next chapter to get it to you as soon as possible, don't forget to tell me what you think of the poster, I know its really bad but I just wanted to do something for you guys! _


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets and Lies

**You're loosing your memory now **

**Chapter 11: Secrets and Lies **

**I am again so sorry it took me so long to update, I know I seem to be saying that a lot recently but I do try and update whenever I can! **

**Transition88: Aw thank you and Adam isn't in it, sorry. He may come into it in passing but the main characters are the Coyne twins, Holly J, Eli, Claire and Luke. **

**Candyluver1910: haha I'm glad you like it and I love Declan's big brother protectivness too! Oh and sorry but I'm guilty as being one of those EliClare fans haha I find Eli strangely fit and I am still hoping that Eli and Claire will end up together but then again I'm still obsessing over Holly J and Declan too haha I'm so glad your liking it so far! **

Hate. The word was going over and over in Luke's mind, Hate?

He didn't mean-well he didn't think-or want-he didn't hate Fiona.

She had it all wrong, didn't she? He did hate her when they first met and he didn't think his feelings had changed, had they?

Luke watched Fiona play with her salad.

It had been three days.

Three days of him hiding behind corners.

Three days of him skipping lessons so he didn't have to see her.

Three days of his heart racing every time he saw her smile.

He couldn't live like this anymore; he had to do something, anything.

…..

Declan looked across at Holly J, she was intently reading some school book and a wide grin appeared across his face as her head crinkled.

He would forever be in love with that girl and her neurotic mind.

"Guess who." Declan whispered into her ear as he wrapped his hands over Holly J's eyes.

"Um, Paul?" Holly J innocently asked.

"Who's Paul?" Declan laughed removing his hand from her eyes.

"Oh just some guy I'm seeing, he's quite cute actually and he has this whole bad boy attitude." Holly J teased, playing with Declan's hair.

"Oh really? Well where is this Paul, I will go and beat him up." He smiled pretending to look around, but his face turned hard when he saw Luke going across to Fiona.

"Declan?" Holly J tried to gain her boyfriends attention but it was pointless, so instead she turned round to see what had caught his eye.

"Declan leave it." Holly J whispered, her tone had changed to a more hopeless one.

…...

"You were wrong." Luke shouted as he tried to catch up with Fiona.

Fiona spun around and her face immediately contorted to loathing as she saw Luke standing there "Leave me alone, Mathers."

"No." He voice was forceful but not scary like Bobby's had been, kinder than that.

"Fine, I'll play along-wrong about what?"

"They weren't my friends, I used to know them and yeah we used to be friends but I hate them now - it's complicated but I want you to know that I would never have done that to you." Luke paused again to gather up his courage "I don't hate you, you were wrong about that as well, it took loosing you to make me realise that I don't hate you at all, I actually think I have a crush on you."

Fiona tilted her head to process the information.

"I like you Fiona Coyne and-" Luke was smiling now but his face changed quickly as he saw Declan coming towards them.

"Get away from her you perve!" Declan shouted dragging his sister away, Fiona felt numb, her body was lifeless and easy for her brother to pull away, still she said nothing, she didn't protest or tell Luke she liked him, she just stared at him and watched as Luke's hopefulness slowly left his eyes, until all you could see was sadness and realisation that Fiona would never like him again.

….

Fiona sat on the bench and threw any contents left from her water bottle down her throat. She was too busy thinking about what Luke had said to notice when a cute blond sat next to her.

"Hi." He whispered, his voice was clearly nervous and shaken.

Yet it was also familiar, Fiona's head shot up and as her eyes fell on his adorable face Fiona's heart raced quicker and her mouth grew dry.

"Please don't leave." He begged, the cute blonde, despite everything, was easy to trust, his face was soft and his words were gentle "Please let me explain."

"Explain what? How you practically kidnapped me and let one of your friends try to-"

"I wouldn't have let that happen, I was trying to stop him but then you ran away and I tried to follow you- just to see if you were ok- but you had disappeared. We were only trying to spook Luke-not hurt you-I'm so sorry."

Fiona wanted to hate him but she found herself sympathising with him, maybe it was his puppy dog face.

"Why did you do it?" Fiona asked, trying to keep her voice as cold as possible.

"Luke, the guy you were with, he was my best friend, we did everything together and well he got my sister knocked up and just bolted, left her." The boy breathed in, trying to find a way to continue "Till nine months later when he came back and took her kid. He must have threatened her or something because one minute she is obsessed with this little baby and the next minute she is saying she doesn't want to call the cops or fight about it, she just wants to let the dick steal her kid. I trusted him, he was like a brother to me and he turns around and does that." His voice had grown angrier and Fiona was in so much shock that she found herself comforting the guy "I'm so sorry, I didn't know-" she paused again to take it all in "What's your name?"

"Kyle." He looked up at her, his eyes were wet from fighting back tears and her heart softened.

**Ok so I hope you like this, I have cast Kyle as Austin Butler because I love him and he has the whole puppy dog-hotness going on haha look him up if you don't know him, it will help you picture everything, he was in a show with Declan called "life unexpected" it was a great show! Oh and encase you didn't guess Kyle is the guy from the club. **


End file.
